Quality Time
by Hannio
Summary: When Bulma goes to a conference it's up to Vegeta to tqake care of himself and Trunks, but what does he know about being a father and what's all this about bonding with him??? he has no idea but he doesn't wanna find out. Please Review, Chapter 4 is up
1. Gone

Quality Time

By Hannio

Prologue

Gone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trunks, Vegeta or Bulma or anyone else mentioned in this story and no I don't make any money out of this

AUTHOR NOTES: Man I just thought a fic like this would be so cute to write, we all know Vegeta's not the best father in the word, tragic but true, So how would he cope with a 10, Yes Trunks is 10 in this, year old son who's hyper and half Saiyan. Should be fun whatever happens, I mean Vegeta trying to cook or clean HeeHee :0)

"What do you mean you're going away" Vegeta snapped seating up in their bed, eyes trained on Bulma, the hard look more pronounced in the dark eyes than usual. Bulma sighed and gave him a hard look

"Vegeta" she said finally putting some last minute things into a bag "I told you about this conference, 2 months ago and I have talked constantly about it and so has my Dad, how could you possible of missed it?" a harsh tone came into her voice "I know you don't listen to me but this is the limit" Vegeta looked surprise at her

"Your Dad is going?" he said a frown coming over his face, Bulma nodded

"Yes and my Mum too. It's going to be the 3 of us" Vegeta's eyes widened

"Who will look after the brat?" he questioned "Are you sending him over to Kakkorot's mate?" he asked, Bulma looked at him a puzzled look on her face

"Don't be stupid" she said mildly "Trunks is staying here you'll have to take care of him" her eyes hardened "And you better Vegeta, I don't want to here anything from Trunks about you"

"I'm not looking after him" Vegeta said, Bulma closed the suitcase

"Yes you are, it's 2 months Vegeta, not much can go wrong in that time, it's Summer so you don't need to worry about him and school, you just need to feed him, clean his clothes, make sure he washes and make sure he's happy" Vegeta's mouth fell open

"Woman you are joking" he pronounced, Bulma shook her head and walked up to him sitting beside him on the bed "I'm not looking after him" he stated again for good measure. Bulma watched him a small smile on her face

"But you have to Vegeta" she leaned forward and kissed him as the Taxi beeped, he kissed her back "I have to go now" she said "He'll wake up soon I've already spoken to him today so he'll be in his snooze mode now meaning he'll be awake shortly. When he does feed him the cereal in the cupboard, the one above the fridge. I've done all the washing and stocked up the cupboards and fridge, if you need any help phone up ChiChi" she smiled "I'll see you in two month. Try to be good" then she took her suitcase and left the room. Vegeta sat there till she had gone

"What have you done to me Woman"

__

So what do you think? I know it's only short but it's only small but it's only a prologue. Please review but don't flame me though just constructive criticism and Reviews please.


	2. Trunks's thoughts

Quality Time

By Hannio

Chapter 1

Trunks reaction

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma. If I did then I'm sure my life would be completely different from what it is but it isn't so moving on I own Toby, Merielle and Rob so they are mine from my brain_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Well here's Part 2, I don't know how long this story is going to go on for, if you want to send any suggestions in then feel free to send them to me either in an e-mail or a review. Other than that I hope you enjoy it. Cause I kinda enjoyed writing it. By the way this may not be what you expect it to be but the explanation is at the bottom so read it there. Enjoy_

Gone. She was gone. Trunks Brief turned over in his bed and stared blankly at the wall. His head throbbed painfully and his eyes were raw from all the crying he had done. He was disgusted with himself for being so weak over something so little but he couldn't help it. He frowned he was being stupid and acting like a Drama Queen, she was gone for 2 months only, only 61 days. After that she'd be back and after all it wasn't as if he was being left deserted and alone, his father would be with him the whole time. A tear traced its way down his cheek before falling on the pillow. He had never felt so alone in his life before. His father was with him, he might as well been by himself, it would be the same thing the same loneliness.

He blinked fiercely trying to banish the tears. He was a Saiyan Prince, the heir to the throne and he was stronger than being reduced to tears by the thought of being alone, He turned over in his bed again staring up at the ceiling, he was just a boy of 10 though. He waited for a moment not daring to breathe wanting anything to break this chain of thought, but only silence met him. The familiar comforting sound of his mother singing alone with the radio, the familiar smell of food cooking especially for him was all gone. Everything was different and it wouldn't be the same till she was back.

He threw back the covers and placed his feet on the carpet floor, it looked like it was going to be another sunny day. A look of determination came over his features. He'd just spend the day round Goten's house that was nothing unusual. At least then everything would be more normal and perhaps he could forget that nothing was waiting for him back home. If Goten was busy then he'd go round his other 3 close friends Toby, Merielle and Rob; one of them was bound to be free. He went there when he really needed to get away from it all, which was often, he found it almost peaceful to be away from the constant talks of Ki's and new fighting technique, the lectures on what it meant to be a good Saiyan and the rest of it. There he was simply 10 year old Trunks, the boy who liked to eat and muck around like any normal kid. It wasn't that he wasn't proud to be a Saiyan because he was but sometimes it was hard to live up to his father's expectations on what a Saiyan should be like especially one of his own blood. He sighed their was more pressing matters at hand like feeding himself. He walked over to the seat where the clean clothes were and picked the first ones he saw, his mind taking him back to when his mother woke him up

__

Flashback

"Come on Trunks, it's time to wake up" Trunks stirred opening one eyelid to reveal his deep blue eyes before closing it again, against the light that flooded his room as his mother opened his curtains "Trunks, Come on get up, you don't want your Dad to come and get you up do you?" she asked, Trunks sat up straight away, he had a few experiences of his father's waking up techniques and if he could help it, he'd rather not have to go through it again. Bulma laughed "That's more like it"

"What's the time?" Trunks asked allowing his body to flop back on the bed, he turned so he was on his front and buried his face in the pillow.

"6 o clock Trunks. Today's the day me and your grandparents have to go on that conference for 2 months which should be pretty fun you know" she kept her voice casual but Trunks could see through it at the sadness she was feeling inwards, he always had the ability to see through people with ease. Trunks opened his eyes again to be met by darkness, he had forgotten that stupid conference, it was going to ruin everything. He pushed himself up more slowly and turned to face her, scanning her face. She was sitting at the end of his bed, dressed smartly in her best clothes, a look of sadness on her face, her eyes, the same colour as his, were staring back with the same look

"Oh" was all he said, finally breaking the silence, which had descended after her speech. She looked away, putting a cheerful voice on

"You don't have to worry about anything for a while Trunks. I've done the washing for you, so you'll have fresh clothes, just remember to change regularly and ChiChi says she'll wash your clothes for you. I've stocked the cupboards up to their fullest so you'll have no chance on going hungry and you know how to cook very basically so you can make yourself something hot, or go round Krillen's, or Goten's or one of them. It should be fun for you" Trunks nodded slowly, his eyes still watching her.

"Good" he replied, she smiled

"I keep forgetting how little you say in the mornings" she said, then her smile dropped and she looked serious at him "I'm only going to be gone 2 months and that will fly by no probs. It's up to you Trunks to look after your father and make sure he's not overworking and that's he's eating and everything. It be fun for the 2 of you, a chance to get to know each other properly outside of training" he nodded, somehow he doubted it.

"You know Mum, if you stayed and let Gramps and Nan go then you could look after him, he won't listen to me but he listens to you" Bulma shook her head

"You know I can't, it's about my invention so I need to be there to demonstrate it and talk about it. If I could take you Trunks I would but I can't, no one under 16 can get in and you're only 10" she stopped and changed the subject again her voice becoming bright "2 months is nothing. You'll see that soon. I'll expect lots of news when I get back Trunks. Take care of Vegeta for me and make sure he takes care of you. If you're in trouble call or go round ChiChi ok?"

"Ok Mum" she stood up and walked up to him smiling fondly at him before pulling him in for a hug, he wrapped his arms round her and held tightly

"I'm going to miss you Trunks but I'll phone everyday if I can"

"Me too... I mean miss you not me" she laughed and kissed his soft lavender hair

"Be good," she warned, "I don't want anything to happen to you... You know I kinda love you Son" he smiled

"I kinda love you too Mum, have fun ok and don't worry about me I can take care of myself I am a Saiyan after all" she stood up and laughed softly at his last comment

"I will" then walked to the door pulling it open and giving him a final look and smiled "Bye Trunks" then she was gone, he waited till she pulled out of the drive then the tears fell.

He pulled the Dark Blue jumper over his head and pulled a brush roughly through his hair to bring it to some sort of order

"This summer is going to suck" he announced to no one in particular as he hopped round on one leg trying to pull his sock on as well as keep balance. When he was finally ready he left the room and glanced round him, the house was dark and quiet and he couldn't help but feel that he was an intruder in his own home. He shook the feeling away, and ran lightly down the stairs, his feet making no sound on the carpet. He walked alone the corridor and eventually opened the door and stepped in to be greeted by nothing. He sighed; his Dad must be in the Gravity room again. He shrugged as his stomach rumbled and allowed himself to power up slightly and rise in the air then he went over to the cupboards and began opening them, by the time he had finished, he had a bowl, a glass and his cereal, he landed on the floor and took them all over to the table placing them down in his place, then he got the milk and the juice and after pouring the milk in he was ready. He gave a small smile of satisfaction; he could do things easily for himself that's all he had to remember. He began to eat but he didn't enjoy it very much as he normally did, he missed his mother's chatter to him without it, it seemed wrong. He had nearly finished and had began to hum to himself to get rid of the silence when the door opened and Vegeta walked in, he had pulled a T-shirt on but he had obviously been training since he was rubbing his neck with a dirty towel. He looked around him his eyes focusing on Trunks for a second before moving on. He looked thoughtful, he knew how to cook, since he had to look after himself from an early age but he didn't feel like it so he got a cereal bowl and poured a different cereal in, within seconds he had finished it.

"Dad" Trunks said finally, playing round with the reminder of his food

"What" came the sharp retort

"Can I go round Goten's please?" he asked

"Do what you want" Trunks nodded and got up leaving the room, ignoring his father's thoughtful expression. It was going to be the worse 2 months of his life. His mother was gone and so were his grandparents leaving him with his father who didn't care whether he lived or died. Life had hit an all time low

__

Right what can I say. The only thing I can say is that Trunks is 10, and even though he acts like he cares about nothing and can take care of himself, deep down I believe he's a sensitive little Guy but he can't show it in front of Vegeta, because Vegeta wouldn't understand. Bulma's gonna be gone for 2 months and that's a long time for a child. So I don't personally think he's too OOC, because I just showed what he's like underneath. Well enough babble from me. Please review people as I said before any suggestions are welcomed, no Flames but constructive criticisms are welcomed and so are the normal kinds.


	3. Friend's advice

Things Change

By Hannio

Chapter Two

Idea formed

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trunks or Goten or anyone like that they're not mine at all_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here's part 3 of my story. I just like to say for the record it is a father son fic and it's gonna be sweet, things are going to improve in this chap, I just wanted to show that Trunks may not of been happy about it though I'm sure he'll warm to the idea...._

"Trunks hey I didn't know you were coming over are you ok?" Trunks glanced down as he landed in front of Goten who had ran out to meet him as soon as he felt the familiar ki of his best friend. Goten smiled at him with his usual big goofy smile, which had the normal response of bringing a small smile to Trunks's lips.

"Hey Goten" he replied "Do you mind if I stay here a while? I just wanna chill today, if you can't than it's no biggy I'll just go round Rob's or Merielle's I haven't seen them for a while" Goten nodded a look of confusion coming on his face

"That's cool Trunks, Gohan's going out so I would of been bored anyway, but Trunks don't you spend every Monday with your Mum, I think that's what you told me wasn't it?" he questioned. Trunks face darkened as a frown came onto his face.

"My Mum has gone to a stupid conference. She's not going to be back for 2 months" Goten glanced at him with a sharp look but Trunk's tone told him not to push it anymore at the moment

"You wanna go and watch some Tv?" he asked "We just got a new one and a video player cool huh I never had one before" Trunks nodded noticing Goten's happy tone. It was hard to imagine sometimes that Goten didn't have what he had. They went into the living room and sat down, Goten grabbed the channel changer and began flicking the channels, eventually settling on a basketball game. 20 minutes into the game Goten risked another look at Trunks, a worried look on his face. There was definitely something wrong with him. Basketball was Trunks's favourite thing to do after training and he normally went mad watching it, especially when his fave team was on. Today however Trunks didn't seem bothered by it at all. He seemed quiet and thoughtful instead something which was unusual for him. Goten tried again

"Hey Trunks" he said brightly, Trunks glanced at him

"Yeah?" he replied

"I was just wondering if you could answer something for me?" Trunks nodded

"What?" Goten looked at him fully

"If you're Mum is at that conference then who is looking after you?" there was a long silence that seemed to stretch on as Trunks turned his attention back to the game a frown on his face. Goten left it for a second than nudged him in the ribs "Well?" Trunks sighed and spoke

"My Dad is taking care of me Goten" his voice sounded harsher than before but Goten ignored it as he stared at his friends

"Your Dad?" he repeated in shock. Trunks nodded

"Yes Goten my Dad" Goten looked away to the Tv. It was a known fact that Vegeta wasn't a loving parent, anything but so it seemed a bit strange that he was left in charge of Trunks. Goten's Mum had told him on several occasions how lucky he was to have his Dad and not a Dad like Vegeta. Now he sighed and spoke

"Well that's pretty cool" Trunks turned and shot him a look of surprise as he spoke

"How do you make that out then?" he questioned. Goten smiled at him

"Well Trunks. You can do what you really want to do and not worry about getting in trouble. You Dad isn't going to really mind what you do, meaning you can do anything. Like not do your homework lucky you" Goten ended up on a wistful tone but Trunks didn't notice as a smile came to his face

"You know what Goten I haven't really thought of it like that before" he said slowly "It does mean that I don't have to waste my time doing something like that"

"Yeah" Goten said becoming excited by his idea "You could eat what you want as well. Stuff like that" Trunks grinned

"I think you may have a point Goten" he said, "I wonder how far I can go. How far I could push my Dad that be pretty cool" Goten's face dropped as he saw the way a smirk came to Trunks face

"Trunks I really don't think we should push your Dad there's no telling what he could do to us" he said nervously. Trunks shook his head

"Come on Goten he's my Dad, they'll be no problem and it's only a bit of fun" he put his arm round the younger boys shoulders a devious look on his face "But I need your help Goten for it to work" his eyes were sparkling as he spoke

"I don't know Trunks we..."

"Come on Goten it's gonna be good when have I ever let you down before?" he asked, Goten sighed as he thought of them all, then he gave a small defeated shrug

"Ok but not too much I don't wanna get in trouble with my Mum or she'll ground me. What do you want to do?" Trunks looked thoughtful then turned back

"Ask your Mum if I can sleep round. This is going to be good," he said with a laugh.

__

Sorry it's only short but it's Quality not Quantity. Please review but no flames. I really want to get over 10 cause I'm on 8 and so close to being in double figures so please review and I'll get Chapter 4 out ASAP enjoy


	4. A Rough Patch already

Quality Time

By Hannio

Chapter Four

Rough Patch already 

DISCLAIMER: _I own none of the characters mentioned in this plot_

AUTHOR NOTE: _I really have no idea what's coming over me or why I have the sudden desire to finish all my stories but since there's nothing I can do about it I might as well go on. Here's the fourth chapter to Quality time, most of it is done in Vegeta's thoughts and the truth about his relationship with Trunks (In my view) I don't know why but I can see him doing what he does just through sheer pride and anger, I don't think he's too OOC but I'm not sure but anyway enjoy._

            Vegeta walked into then house feeling tired, he had been training all day with little to no breaks but if he wanted to finally beat Kakkarot then he needed to train as much as he could, only then could he make him taste the bitter taste of defeat that had been in Vegeta's mouth ever since that fateful day when he was beaten. He walked into the kitchen to find the surfaces spotless and everything tidy. A frown came to his face. He hadn't been able to concentrate fully all day because his thoughts had kept running to Trunks wondering what he was up to, it was all that woman fault if she was here then he could forget about them both but when the brat was by himself not even he could completely forget.

            He knew that his son hadn't trained today, and that made him worry all the same; he couldn't remember the last time that Trunks hadn't trained. Vegeta could normally tell when his son was training, angry, excited, scared or experiencing any major emotion. The simple reason being that when Trunks was born he had bonded with him without anyone being aware of the fact he had done it. He smirked slightly only the strongest Saiyans were able to bond fully with their children the others Saiyan had just a half bond making them only aware of when they were training. It entailed a long process in which the ki and life force of the child were engraved into the mind of the father allowing him too know all the small things that he would otherwise of missed.

            He quickly searched that bond now to find the ki at it's normal level, he glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was 2 o clock in the morning, he had trained longer then he thought. He walked out of the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the side as he left. He made his way silently up the stairs enjoying the quiet that suited his nature, during the day it was always too noisy with people who were more intent on how loud they could speak then what they were saying.

            He walked quickly pass his bedroom door with no more than a glance at It before heading down the corridor towards his son's room, he opened the door slightly when he got there making sure he was silent, he had been a ritual for him since the day Trunks came home from the hospital to check up on him before he retired to bed himself, normally it was only a small glance, his superior eyesight and hearing allowed that to be all that was necessary. He gave a slight frown he always made sure that no one, not even Bulma knew about it, let them think he didn't care and didn't want Trunks to be close to him, in a way it was true, Trunks was his weakness and so to hide that fact from any potential enemy he pushed the boy away, never showing any physical affection or even much encouragement, he knew it hurt the boy but in the end it was the only way he properly knew to protect him. Trunks had hardened against the treatment and had learnt to accept it instead going to his mother when he needed those words of help or love, but Vegeta had seen everything he did, knew every good grade and had watched him from afar with pride as Trunks grew into the man he was destined to be.

            He now walked fully into the room, banishing his thoughts as he noticed the curtains fluttering open from the cool breeze outside, a streak of light from a street lamp outside illuminated the bed, he felt a stab of panic before his cold emotion crushed it and he stood watching the empty bed, a look of danger on his face.

            He knew Trunks wasn't in any danger which left one place and one place only where he could be, he would be round Kakkarot's brats house, that's was where he went earlier, he didn't care what time it was, he had told Trunks he could spend the day not the night, Trunks knew the deal he had to ask if he wanted to do that, he couldn't even use the excuse of he rang because Bulma had put a phone in a special compartment in the gravity room that picked up phone calls to the house. It hadn't rung all day. He knew what Trunks was trying to do, he was trying to see how far he could bend the rules until they broke, A smirk came across his face, Trunks was about to learn the hard way that you didn't try stuff like that on the Prince of Saiyans even if he was your father. He walked briskly to the window and flung it open nearly bringing it off of its hinges and set off into the night sky heading in the direction of Kakkarot's house.

            Trunks would no doubt put up a fight when he got there demanding to stay where he was but as stubborn as he was he was nothing on himself. It took him hardly anytime at all to get to the secluded area the Son family lived in, he touched the ground lightly as he landed and walked over to the wooden door at the front of the structure, he looked at it for a second then banged violently on it.

            "Kakkarot" he yelled through he door "Get out here now and bring Trunks with you" there was no answer so he banged again "I mean it, don't make me blow this door away with the rest of your pathetic house, I'll give you…" the door was flung open revealing ChiChi in her dressing down, her hair down, glaring daggers at the Saiyan prince in front of her, they glared at each other before she spoke

            "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled back "Do you have any idea what time it is, Gohan has to get up in the morning and…."

            "I don't give a fuck woman, where's that brat of mine I know he's here and I've come to get him"

            "Trunks is asleep in bed, you don't care about him all day but suddenly you do now, you never spent one day with this boy but suddenly you want to run for father of the year, any proper father would of left him till the morning to sleep" Vegeta growled at her, he didn't need this stupid waste of air and space telling him things he already knew deep down

            "Get him Now" he said through gritted teeth

            "I told Bulma to leave him with me while she was aware but she was determined that you were a good father, I wonder what she would say about this?' Vegeta took a step forward his fragile patience breaking under this last comment.

            "Vegeta what are you doing here? Why are you both shouting?" Vegeta looked up to see Goku standing behind his wife, looking concerned but there was a steely look in the normally kind black eyes, 2 figures were behind him and Vegeta instantly recognized the blue eyes that were looking at him steadily with a tinge of dread in them, he addressed them

            "Get you stuff Trunks we're going home" he said lowly controlling his anger again, it wouldn't do to lose it here though he badly wanted to break ChiChi's neck

            But Dad…" he began stubbornly

            "No buts, you know you weren't allowed to stay over because you didn't ask so get your stuff it's the end of the discussion boy" he felt Trunks anger through the bond but the boy stomped off towards the bedroom followed by Goku's clone

            "Vegeta couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Goku asked, Vegeta snapped

            "Do I tell you how to raise those brats of yours?" he demanded seeing ChiChi bristle up at the thought of her beloved sons being called Brats, Goku shrugged

            "Well no you don't"

            "Then the hell don't tell me how to raise mine" there was a silence, ChiChi stormed away, Goku watched him cautiously as if he was a snake that might attack any minute and Vegeta watched the grass swaying, he had to show his authority now or it would be hell for the time she was away. 

            Trunks now reappeared a dark look on his face, he said something to Goten and shouted his thanks to the adult then walked outside "Fly" Vegeta said pointed to the sky,   
Trunks took one look at his face and obeyed, Vegeta looked back at Goku who opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Vegeta took to the sky 

            "See you for training" came a faint call from Goku, Vegeta ignored it as he took over his son 

            "Why did you do that?" Trunks demanded, "You embarrassed me"

            "You disobeyed me" came the cold response Trunks temper flew up

            "You never said I couldn't" they landed and Vegeta turned to him

            "The rules don't change just because Bulma isn't here, you'll obey them"

            "Why do you care? It's not as if you're ever around to see me do anything" with that he stormed into the house and up to his room closing the window and slamming the door before jumping on the bed and closing his eyes, the door opened

            "You're grounded till I say so" came the harsh voice of his Dad "And as for your little temper tantrum out there, you can make it up in training tomorrow since you couldn't be fucked to do it today" the door slammed and Trunks sat up confused, what did that last angry comment mean? How the hell did he know?

There you go I'm not sure if I got Vegeta right this time, my only argument is the fact he's tired, pissed off by Goku and ChiChi and then Trunks throws a little fit, wouldn't any parent spurt out something they didn't mean to? Plus Trunks had to get grounded so they had time bond. Please Review but no flames I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I updated all the others.


End file.
